


RebornTale (ON HIATUS)

by AntiMatterZero



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drastic changes, Frisk that speaks in human, Gen, Story tems, not your average swap au, switchin it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiMatterZero/pseuds/AntiMatterZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Frisk as they travel through the Underground but in a new and different way. There will be secrets and truths revealed throughout their journey to it's end and stories to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RebornTale (ON HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> Before asking any questions about this au refer here first: https://reborntaleundertaleau.tumblr.com/post/155050948437/reborntale-qa
> 
> All original characters belong to Toby Fox and so does Undertale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Character personalities may mirror their original ones for some characters and completely different ones for others.

"Argh... ughhh", The human murmured as they began to get up from the bed of flowers they were laying in.

They looked around, seeing they were in a cavern-like place with light from the world above shining down upon them.

"Seems there is a... door up ahead?", they thought to themselves. "Guess i better go through it, maybe there is someone who can help me."

The human entered the door and looked straight in front of them.

A flower, no a SMILING, alive as the sun flower was facing them. 

“heya, your a human aren’t ya?”, the flower said.

It TALKED. 

"Yea-yeah?". the human said.

"cool, i'm slowey, slowey the flower.", the flower said. 

"Heh, that's a weird name".

"hey, don't make fun of my name when i don't even know yours kiddo."

The human was questioning whether they trusted the flower enough to tell them their name, oh well they might as well risk it. 

"Frisk", Frisk said, "My name is Frisk."

"frisk, what kinda name is frisk?", the flower sarcastically retorted.

"Well what kind of a name is slowey!", Frisk retorted back.

They both began to laugh.

"anyway kiddo, your new down here, so i'll teach ya all ya need to know to be down here in our little under the ground home, so stay still please."

The room began fading out around the human as their surroundings began to change color. 

"Wha-?", Frisk said as they saw a red heart-like object leave their body. 

"don't worry bout it kiddo", Slowey stated, "that heart in front of you is your SOUL, this SOUL makes up your entire existence."

"when you enter a battle," Slowey continued, "your SOUL will appear and you will be up against a monster, you can fight them, but it would be a lot easier if ya just showed em mercy, you can do this once a monster feels like it doesn't want to fight you anymore."

Frisk was relieved as their soul retreated back within their body.

"and that is all ya need to know, kid.", Slowey stated.

"as for what ya should do now is head through this gate thingy behind me, head right through and i'll will guide you through the RUINS to my father's house."

"Is your father also a flower?", Frisk asked.

"nah.", Slowey shortly answered.

"Then how are you two related?", Frisk asked again.

"i'd... rather not talk about that, k kid?" Slowey said somewhat reluctant. 

"Okay, I won't preach.", Frisk said.

"thanks buddy, now lets go into these ruins and get ya outta here.", Slowey stated. 

"Okay!", Frisk said with a smile, ready for action.


End file.
